winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sigue tu Corazón
Sigue tu Corazón (Fly en Inglés y Segui Il Tuo Cuore en Italia) es la segunda canción del álbum Winx Club en Concierto. También aparece en Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido. Letra |-|Español de España= Winx, abre las Alas y a Volar Dame ahora tu mano y Asi estaremos siempre unidas tu y nosotras Winx, sigue tu corazón y vuela Usa ya tu fantasia Tus Sueños se haran realidad pues magia es En tus ojos Nuevos mundos Con millones de aventuras que Solo en Magix Tu Puedes vivir Y cada dia Poderes nuevos siempre tu descubriras Con nosotras ganaras Todas las Batallas Winx, abre las Alas y a Volar Dame ahora tu mano y Asi estaremos siempre unidas tu y nosotras Winx, sigue tu corazón y vuela Usa ya tu fantasia Tus Sueños se haran realidad pues magia es La vida es juego Un arco iris Como sus colores somos, si Tan diferentes Una sola magia Es alegria Algo especial que tengo en el Corazón Con el Rojo y el Azul Coloreamos el mundoo-oh ah-aaaah-aaah-aaah Seis amigas especiales somos Dame ahora tu mano y Asi estaremos siempre unidas tu y nosotras Winx, sigue tu corazón y vuela Usa ya tu fantasia Tus Sueños se haran realidad pues magia es Magica...Nosotras brillaremosMira arriba y lo veras Winx, abre las Alas y a Volar Dame ahora tu mano y Asi estaremos siempre unidas tu y nosotras Winx, sigue tu corazón y vuela Usa ya tu fantasia Tus Sueños se haran realidad pues magia es aaah-aaah-aaaaahaaah-aaah |-|Inglés= Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach up to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy Life's a journey, a roller coaster Keep the faith and fight for what you want Improve your powers Learn to be stronger You're not alone One day you'll reach out for my hand And I'll be there Just believe in yourself and In the magic within (Oh fairy oh oh oh ooh ooh oh) This Is all about being friends All for one and one for all We believe in what we are We'll never give up Smile You have the power to be free Use a little fantasy Let your heart bloom like a flower You will always win, will always dream (And win) All you gotta do is fly Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy |-|Italiano= Winx! Apri le ali e vola via. Dammi la tua mano e poi, siamo noi tutte per una, e una per tutte! Winx! Segui il tuo cuore e volerai, usa la tua fantasia, i tuoi sogni sono la realtà: questa è magia! Nei tuoi occhi, nuovi mondi. E milioni di avventure che, solo a Magix tu puoi vivere. Insieme a noi, ed ogni giorno i tuoi poteri scoprirai. Ogni sfida che verrà, vinceremo insieme. Winx! Apri le ali e vola via. Dammi la tua mano e poi, siamo noi tutte per una, e una per tutte! Winx! Segui il tuo cuore e volerai, usa la tua fantasia, i tuoi sogni sono la realtà: questa è magia! La vita è un gioco, un arcobaleno. Come i suoi colori, siamo noi. Così diverse, e un'unica magia. È l'allegria quell'incantesimo speciale fra di noi. Con il rosso, il giallo e il blu, coloriamo il mondo! Sei amiche per la pelle noi, dammi la tua mano e poi spiega le tue ali per volare insieme a noi. C'è un mondo magico vedrai, non ci arrenderemo mai! I tuoi sogni sono la realtà, se tu lo vuoi. Magiche, splenderemo noi. Guarda in alto e ci vedrai. Winx! Apri le ali e vola via. Dammi la tua mano e poi, siamo noi tutte per una, e una per tutte! Winx! Segui il tuo cuore e volerai, usa la tua fantasia, i tuoi sogni sono la realtà: questa è magia! Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Categoría:Canciones de Películas Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto